Evander Bourdillon
Evander "Evan" Bourdillon (born 21 Jan 1981) was a pure-blood wizard who began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in September 1992. He was born in Runcorn, Cheshire, and had a younger brother called Philip. He was a fan of the Appleby Arrows and was skilled at Charms, but prefers Herbology. In his second year of school, he tried out for the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team and made the cut. Biography Early life Evan was born in Runcorn, Cheshire, to Sigmund Bourdillon and his wife, Mrs. Bourdillon, on 21 January, 1981. He had a younger brother named Phillip Bourdillon. As a child, he collected Chocolate Frog cards and supported the Appleby Arrows, a Quidditch team that plays in the North of England. Hogwarts years Evan received his Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1992. Sometime before attending, he purchased a wand made of maple and unicorn hair from Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley, London. He boarded the Hogwarts Express on 1 September, 1992, and was sorted into Hufflepuff House later that night. He shared a dormitory with Stanley Ingham, who became his best friend, as well as Henry Marlowe and George Stebbins. First year He was one of the first to join Muggle Music Club, an extracurricular club founded by Maisie Cattermole and her friends Ginny Weasley and Aquila Black, three girls in his year. They were from Gryffindor, but that didn't stop Evan from befriending them. The purpose of the club was to become educated about muggle music, which Maisie was a fan of. Evan's best friend, Stanley Ingham, was excited by the club and was instrumental in Evan himself joining. Second year In his second year, Evan tried out for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. To his surprise, he was selected to become Chaser. His friend, Aquila, made the reserves on the Gryffindor team, but they never expected to face each other on the pitch until the Gryffindor Captain, Oliver Wood, told Aquila that she would be playing in the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match. Because Sirius Black was on the loose, and reportedly after Harry Potter, Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House, requested for Potter to not play as much, so as to minimize the chance that Black might have to get Harry alone. Eventually, Wood made the call to allow Aquila Black, Evan's friend, to play in some of the matches as Seeker. While Evan was Chaser on the opposing team, that did not stop Evan from being Aquila's friend. The Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor match was played in heavy rain, ferocious wind, thunder, and lightning. The wind was so powerful that the players staggered sideways as they walked onto the very muddy pitch. The sound of the thunder drowned out the crowd's shouts. Madam Hooch's whistle to start the match coincided with the first bolt of lightning. Nearly every player was almost struck by Bludgers because they could barely see them. The Gryffindor Captain, Oliver Wood, called for a time-out when Gryffindor were fifty points up and told Aquila to start looking for the Snitch. When both the Hufflepuff Seeker, Diggory, and Aquila had spotted the Snitch, Aquila then saw at least one hundred Dementors that had entered the stadium. Just after she caught it, Evan took control of her broom and rescued them both, flying them over to the stands. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Severus Snape, and one other unidentified teacher cast their Patronuses, driving the Dementors away. Play was resumed, but there was some miscommunication, as Wood wanted to send Harry Potter in, but Harry had fainted because of the Dementors. Wood saw that Evan and Aquila were over by the stands. When Wood flew over to the empty stands to talk to Aquila in a timeout, he realized that Aquila had caught the Snitch already, and that she had thought the game had finished. He flew over and gestured exhaggeratedly to Hooch, and Dumbledore magnified Rolanda's whistle, and the match was over. Gryffindor had won by two hundred points. Fourth year In his fourth year, he joined Dumbledore's Army with his friend Stanley Ingham, following those from Hufflepuff in the year above him, including Ernie Macmillan and Zacharias Smith. Dumbledore's Army was a secret organisation initiated by fifth-year Gryffindor students Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, to teach their fellow Hogwarts colleagues proper Defence Against the Dark Arts in 1995. It was founded by Hermione, but taught and led by Harry. This organisation was made necessary by the refusal of Dolores Umbridge, the subject's professor during the 1995-1996 school year, to teach anything in her classes other than textbook theory. It was originally founded with twenty-eight members. The group was disbanded during the 1996-1997 school year following the appointment of Severus Snape as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Evan was also apart of the restored Dumbledore's Army in his sixth year, and ended up staying in the Room of Requirement to escape the Carrows. The school year was incredibly difficult for Dumbledore's Army. He, along with many others, started to show the cost of standing up to the new regime at Hogwarts. Michael Corner, a seventh-year Ravenclaw, was brutally beaten for freeing a chained-up first-year, Neville Longbottom was tortured at length for refusing to perform the Cruciatus Curse, and Seamus Finnigan began to look unrecognisable. When Voldemort's army attacked the castle, Evan was among many of those who stayed to fight. Personality and traits Evan was sociable, approachable, and pleasant; regarded as popular, he was well-known in his year at Hogwarts. As a result of his social standing and vast network of friends, he was also very well-informed about the happenings at Hogwarts. Apart from his incredible popularity and kindness, Evan was also very intelligent and magically gifted, as proven by his talents in potion-making, which is rivalled by very few of his fellow students, and was also competent with charm-work. He flew on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, having gotten on the team in his second year of school, which not many can achieve, showing his skill in the subject. Magical abilities and skills * Flying: He flew on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, having gotten on the team in his second year of school, which not many can achieve, showing his skill in the subject. * Potions: Evan had proven himself to be very skilful in this branch of magic, as he achieved impressive results in Potions class and often enjoyed brewing experimental mixtures in his free time. He successfully brewed the Sleeping Draught in his first year and the Forgetfulness Potion in his third year, as early examples of his talent in potion-making. * Charms: Evan is rather good with charm-work, as he was capable of successfully casting the Fire-Making Spell, along with the Knockback Jinx, showing he was skilled with the casting of such spells. He was also capable of making a non-corporal patronus, under the tutelage of Harry Potter during Dumbledore's Army meetings. Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Hufflepuffs Sorted in 1992 Category:Noncorporal Patronus Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:English individuals Category:1980s births Category:Aquarius Category:Pure-bloods Category:Appleby Arrows supporters Category:Maple wands Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:Gobstones Club Category:Muggle Music Club Category:20th century individuals Category:Individuals from Cheshire Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Individuals Sorted in 1992 Category:Bourdillon family Category:Chasers Category:Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Blue-eyed individuals